


Once

by Aeradae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] Ionna is waiting for Fenris to show up, but someone else tries to get her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesira-lavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nesira-lavellan).



> tumblr prompt from nesira-lavellan: “I really want to take you home and get you out of all those clothes.”

“I really want to take you home and get you out of those clothes.” Eager, throaty words whispered against her pointed ear as soft lips brushed fleetingly against the delicate skin, warm breath that heavily smelled of rum and coke tickling her neck. A large, heavy hand molded itself around her waist, thumb rubbing gentle circles around her hip bone through the soft fabric of her black leggings. The other hand idly toyed with her dark red hair, twisting the long strands between callused fingers.

Ionna smiled slightly and shook her head. “I’m afraid I must decline your offer, my sweet,” she purred. Once, her breath would have caught at his words, lungs struggling to take in another gasp of air. Once, her pulse would have quickened at the touch of his lips and hands, heat pooling heavy and intoxicating in her gut. Once, she would have taken him up on his offer with hardly a moment of hesitation. He was the type she usually preferred, after all: tall, dark-haired, broad-shouldered, light-eyed, bearded, well-muscled, sinfully handsome.

There had been a time where she would have happily engaged in a one-night stand, losing herself in the moment, the pleasure, the temporary high, before slipping on her clothing and slinking back home in the dead of night. Not anymore, though. Never again.

“As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I’m afraid I’m already waiting for someone.” Her attention turned back to the drink she had been nursing, silently dismissing him. He was not the one she kept eagerly scanning the door for, the one whose eyes always saw right through her, to the very depths of her soul, the one whose smile warmed her down to her very core, and she would accept no one else. She was his with every fiber of her being.

Despite the obvious dismissal, he was not so easily dissuaded. “Is that so? I bet they have no idea what a prize you truly are. And I have no doubt that you would be the most delightful prize. They probably don’t know how to worship your body the way it deserves, how to touch it in just the right way to make you melt and come apart. You deserve that and more.”

Ionna smiled and shook her head. “Your assumption is terribly incorrect, handsome. In fact, he happens to know my body better than I know it myself.” Incorrect didn’t even begin to describe the error of his statement. Just plain _wrong_ was closer to the truth. She knew what it was like to be treated like an object, a prize to be won, claimed, and later discarded. This… this was the polar opposite of those past flings, those relationships barely worthy of the title. This was something new, something wonderful, something _life-changing_.

His hand had begun to wander below her hip, intent on other things, and she pulled it away from her body as her lips pursed together slightly. “Stop this now, hmm? I’ve already said that I’m not interested in your proposal. Let’s leave it at that, shall we?” _Where is he, he said he’d be here soon…_

She took another glance around the room. _Yes_. _There_. _There he is_. Large emerald green eyes met hers across the room, increasing her heart rate and stealing the breath from her lungs. It was always like this when they had to spend time apart. The excitement, the nervousness, the rush of adrenaline, they never seem to fade away, no matter how many years they had been together now. He strode toward her, confident, unhurried, his attention fixed solely on her.

“Excuse me. I’ve found who I was looking for.” She rose from her seat, legs slightly unsteady, as her eyes fixed on him in turn.

They met somewhere in the middle, eyes only for each other as their bodies drew close. For several moments neither of them spoke a word. They didn’t need to. Each being in the familiar presence of the other was enough.

“Ionna.” His rich, deep voice breaking the comfortable silence sent shivers running down her spine.

For a moment, she couldn’t find her voice, her throat too tight with the emotions running through her mind. “Fenris,” she finally whispered.

His hand slid up to her cheek, rubbing his thumb against the bottom half of the scar across her eye. “I missed you so much.”

She leaned into the gentle caress. Her heart fluttered in her chest at his words. She moved closer, leaving no space between their bodies, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers tangled in the soft white hair at the nape of his neck, grounding her, reminding her that yes, he was finally here, finally back with her. She closed her eyes and basked in his affection as he began nuzzling her face, their noses brushing lightly together. She sighed in contentment, losing herself in the moment.

“I missed you too, my love. How was your trip?”

“Tiring, but productive. They wanted me to stay for two more days, but I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you any longer.”

Ionna smiled. “Nor could I.” Her hands slid out of his hair and crept up to his face, fingers lightly tracing the tattoo that started just under his full lips, the elegant white lines that took a detailed, meandering path across most of his body. They never ceased to fascinate her, those beautiful tattoos. They almost seemed to glow with shimmering blue light, almost seemed to pulse in the shifting lights of the bar.

“Shall we have a dance or two before we choose a restaurant?”

“Let’s just go back to my place now, hmm? We can just get dinner delivered tonight; we don’t have to go out.”

“Don’t you want to at least stay and dance for a bit? That’s usually the main reason we come here.”

“I changed my mind. I want to spend some time with you. With just you.”

Fenris smiled. “As you wish. I am yours.” He dipped his down a little to press his lips against hers in the softest of kisses. Ionna leaned up and made to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away just out of reach, chuckling at her growl of disapproval.

“You tease,” Ionna complained, making a face and smacking his shoulder. “I haven’t seen you in weeks, and all you want to do is tease me.”

“You think so?” Fenris suddenly grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her into a deep, heady, mind-consuming kiss. It wasn’t hungry or full of heat, but it was possessive, claiming. _You are mine. I am yours. I will never let you forget that, as long as we both draw breath_.

“Mmm, much better.” Ionna pressed kisses across his cheek and to the end of his nose. Fenris chuckled and wrinkled his nose as he tried to move his head away. Ionna relented and released his face from her grip, instead grabbing onto his hand and twining their fingers together.

Fenris brought their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Shall we go now?”

“Yes, my love. Lead the way.”


End file.
